


Movie Night

by nutmegalomania



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gay Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmegalomania/pseuds/nutmegalomania
Summary: On a night when all you wanted to do was to get an early night's sleep, Mammon decided to barge into your room and force you into a movie night. You had thought your hormones were under control, but you soon snapped. What first started out as the two of you innocently watching the wide variety of movies he brought turned into a steamy night with the movie night long forgotten.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> i had been meaning to finish this for, like, a whole month and finally got around to it LMAOAJHSDLK  
> anyways, enjoy!

You sat on your back atop your bed, flitting through the manga you asked to borrow from Levi, when a knock on the sound of your door creaking open grabbed your attention. The manga shut as you turned your attention to the intruder who didn’t even have the manners to knock, and you sighed when Mammon slinked into your room with several movies in his hands. Instead of greeting you, he plopped down in front of your TV and turned it on, ignoring you as you shuffled into a sitting position.

“A ‘hello’ would be nice once in a while, Mammon,” you said, and he swatted a hand at you without taking his attention away from the blue screen in front of him. 

A deep sigh left you as you stood from your bed, dizziness taking over you for a few seconds before you blinked a few times and walked over to Mammon. You braced your hands on your knees as you bent over to get a look at the collection of movies he had splayed in his lap, but he leaned forward to cover them from your vision.

“If you don’t tell me why the hell you barged into my room at 10 pm with a bunch of movies, I’ll kick you out and lock the door...  _ after _ I steal my duplicate room key back from you,” you said when he opened his mouth to argue back.

At that, he shut his mouth, and he turned his head in your direction with wide, frightened eyes at your threat. You gave him a soft smile, but your eyes told him not to fuck with you. He barged in during your manga reading session, though you hadn’t been able to concentrate on the words and drawings as your pent up sexual frustrations begged for your attention. Frankly, the last thing you needed was Mammon coming into your room when all you wanted was to jerk off and go to sleep.

“The... The—ummm—No one else would watch movies with me. It’s-It’s not like I  _ want _ to watch ‘em with you or anything. Ya got that?! You’re the only person I could think of that would be willing to watch ‘em with me. Not that you’re special at all! Just my last choice, okay? Don’t get any funny ideas, ya hear!” he sputtered out, face reddening as he avoided your eyes.

With a groan, you sat down on the floor beside him, noticing how his body jolted when your knee touched his leg. You stretched your legs out in front of you and leaned back onto your hands while you fixed him with an intrigued stare.

“Okay. I’ll entertain you for a bit. Not like I have much to do either way.” Your head rolled to the side as you watched Mammon fidget with the movies in his lap. You reached a hand into his lap to grab out a movie case. He tensed when your hand grazed his inner thigh, and you pretended not to see it, though the redness of his ears made you want to tease him some more. As you flipped the movie around in your hand, you hummed. “Isn’t this a horror? I thought you hated those types of movies.”

“I-I thought someone else would enjoy it. It was just a suggestion! I didn’t wanna try to overcome my fear of them or something like that. Don’t go spreading false information to any of the others, ya hear me!” 

You held up your hands in mock surrender, a deep chuckle making your chest bounce while he tried defending himself with a red face. “I won’t. I won’t. I promise!” 

He pouted at your reaction and snatched the movie out of your hand before throwing it onto your bed, and out of your reach. You opened your mouth to speak your thoughts, but Mammon grabbed a random movie from his pile of what looked like five movies—six including the discarded horror movie—and held it up. From the cover, it seemed to be an action spy movie, a man with his back facing the viewer as a woman held him close against her body with her face giving a sultry look while she held a gun up looking at you. He opened it and slid the disc out before he got onto all fours to crawl forward to the DVD player to put the disc in.

You leaned back and honed your eyes onto the curve of his ass through his jeans as he stuck it out while he inserted the disc, and you mentally slapped yourself when you imagined something else entering a place you wouldn’t speak of. The DVD player whirred as it sucked the disc in and read it, and before long, ads popped up. Mammon cursed as he searched for the remote, and you grabbed it from the table next to you to hand to him. Your hands touched each other when he took it from you, and the warmth from his fingertips lingered against your cool skin. This time, Mammon acted as if nothing happened, but the redness of his neck betrayed his embarrassment. 

As he skipped the ads and reached the title screen of the movie, you decided to ask the all important question. “Did you bring popcorn?”

In response, he reached into his jacket and pulled out two packages of popcorn, a serious look on his face as he scanned the screen. A chuckle left you that turned into full blown laughter with you clutching your stomach and rolling on the floor.

“What-what are ya laughing ‘bout?!” Mammon asked as he turned his attention towards your body, wondering what drugs you had taken.

“I didn’t expect you to actually have popcorn! And your face when you pulled it out!” You let out a series of breathy laughs, and you sat up and crossed your legs as you let your laughter fade out. “You didn’t have to look so serious! I thought you were planning how to knock me out and steal all my shit while using popcorn as your distraction.”

“Sh-shut up! I had to hide it from Beel or else he’d interrupt.” Once those words left Mammon’s mouth, his hands shot up to cover it, and he looked at you with wide eyes.

You tilted your head to the side as you watched his face redden even more than it was—which you didn’t believe to be possible. “Oh? So does that mean you  _ didn’t _ ask the others before me?” When he shifted from side to side, you leaned in closer to his face, and he avoided your face. “Or am I reading too deeply into things? Was it just a slip of the tongue? Is there something Beel would interrupt going on here?”

“Just… Just be quiet! It’s nothing, all right?! You’re-you’re just reading too deep into what I-I said. I-Idiot!” he said, and his stuttering made your heart clench from how endearing you found it. You wanted to tease him more, but at the same time, you didn’t want to scare him off so that you could see how everything played out.

You’d be a good boy and comply with his wishes for a movie night, no matter how much your hormones raged on inside you and urged you to tease him until he became a sputtering, blushing, crying mess underneath you. Now your groin burned as images of a crying Mammon popped into your mind, and you groaned as you adjusted your sitting position. As Mammon stood up to pop the popcorn in your microwave, you grabbed his wrist and dragged his attention towards your figure on the floor. You thanked your oversized t-shirt for covering the raging boner you had now as he looked at you.

“I’ll pop the bags. You just ready everything else, okay?” you told him, relieved when he nodded his head and plopped back down onto the floor as you stood up. 

You hissed as you walked towards your microwave, your erection rubbing against your thighs as you moved, and you were glad Mammon focused on readying the TV and seats for the two of you to snuggle into. You shoved the first bag of popcorn into the microwave and pulled out a bowl to put it in. While you stood there, waiting for the timer to run out, you willed your boner to disappear, and you thought about Lucifer scolding you for taking part in Belphie and Satan’s shenanigans against him. That seemed to do the trick, for now at least, and the timer beeped. After emptying the bag into the bowl, you shoved the second package into the microwave. The smell of buttery popcorn wafted through your room, and you hummed in content before you emptied the last bag into a new bowl for yourself. As you readied yourself to walk over to Mammon, he looked over his shoulder at you, eyes already in puppy mode, and you sighed as you waited for his request.

“Could ya get some drinks too?” he asked.

“What? Where the hell would I get drinks from?” You grabbed the two bowls of popcorn and headed over to him. When you bent down to set them on the ground, he pointed towards the fridge in your room that tended to house yogurt or pudding that Beel asked you to hide from Mammon. You looked at Mammon through slitted eyes, and he gave you a smile that made you roll your eyes before you listened to him and walked over to your mini fridge. The moment you opened it, a pack of sodas greeted you, and you glared at Mammon who avoided your eyes. “When did you buy these and put them in here?”

“Well—ya see—the thing is....” he trailed off, and you put a hand on your hip.

“ _ Mammon _ .”

At the no-nonsense tone in your voice, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at you. “I bought ‘em a few days ago and snuck in while ya were sleeping to stash ‘em away.”

With an irritated sigh, you grabbed two cans and walked over to him to bonk him on the head with his. “That’s it. Gimme your copy of my key  _ right now _ . Who knows what other shit you’ve done in my room while I’ve been asleep.” You sat down next to him and held out your hand, but the cool feeling of metal against your palm never appeared. 

Mammon shook his head and leaned away from you, clutching the side of his jacket, where you assumed he kept the key to your room. You let out a deep sigh and leaned towards him to snatch the key from him, but he leaned further away.

“I’m not playing your games, Mammon. Just give me the damn key,” you said, fed up with his lack of cooperation. Again, he shook his head, and you pushed yourself to your feet to tower over his sitting figure. He looked up at you with wide eyes, and you took his surprise as your chance to grab him and grab at his jacket to steal your key back.

“No! Ya ain’t getting it back! Over my dead body!” he said as he clutched his chest and twisted his body around to kick at you with pitiful hits that only served to distance the two of you and not stop your pursuit. 

You drew closer to him, and he leaned back, letting out a grunt as his back hit the ground. In that quick second, you jumped on top of him, pushing his legs down and sitting on them to keep him from kicking you. As you straddle his legs, you leaned over him and pried his hands away from his jacket. You held his wrist together above his head with one hand while you used the other to search his jacket. Your hand rubbed against his chest, and he pursed his lips and turned his head to the side, neck and ears burning red while his legs fidgeted underneath you. His body twitched when you ran across his nipple through the fabric of his shirt, and when you felt the cool metal of the key, you snatched it out and released his wrists and clambered off him before you did something you’d regret. 

“Got it. Now you can’t barge into my room in the middle of the night to watch me sleep,” you said, hoping a little joke would lightened the mood, but Mammon didn’t respond as he laid on the floor for a few more seconds before he sat up with a flushed face, fixed his crumpled jacket, and slid into his spot.

He grabbed his popcorn bucket and placed it in his lap, remote in hand. Without a word, he hit play and opened his soda, the fizzing pop of it echoing in the quiet room. Instead of pushing the issue, you stuffed the key into the pocket of your sweatpants and grabbed your own popcorn and soda to enjoy the movie. To be honest, you didn’t even remember what it was about as your mind busied you with images of Mammon blushing underneath you, body jolting as you ran your hands across the naked expanse of his chest. Your mind only registered flashing lights that flitted on the screen and mixed with yells. You couldn’t tell if Mammon was into it either with the way his eyes seemed hollow, as if he were looking  _ through _ the TV. 

Before long, the movie ended, and he instantly shoved a new one in without saying anything. You didn’t complain, assuming he would be uncomfortable talking to you after the situation that transpired between the two of you a few hours before the first movie. He put on a romance movie next, and while you tried to focus on the story this time, the moment the two main characters kissed, all you could think of was you and Mammon kissing instead. You wondered how soft his lips would feel, if you’d be able to taste his chapstick or if he’d taste like popcorn and sickenly sweet soda, if he’d wrap his arms around your neck and press his body against yours, whether or not he’d use his tongue, or if he’d moan and squirm as you deepen the kiss. 

You grabbed a pillow from your bed and covered your lap with it, hoping to hide your boner from Mammon. His eyes focused on the movie though, and he reached into his bowl of popcorn to grab more, only to pout when he felt nothing. He had finished it an hour before and seemed to have forgotten. You, on the other hand, still had almost your full bowl of popcorn as you were too preoccupied with your dirty thoughts to eat any. You handed him your bowl of no-longer-warm popcorn, and he perked up to take it from you. A content smile came to his face as he shoveled more popcorn into his mouth, not caring if it wasn’t fresh. 

The credits greeted you the next time you blinked and exited your thoughts, and Mammon sat there, sniffling as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. You didn’t know what he was sad over since you couldn’t focus on this movie either. You reached onto the table next to you, grabbed the tissues, and handed them to him. While he blew his nose, you checked the time, taking a deep breath when you saw that it was only 1:36 am. As Mammon reached for another movie in his stash, you grabbed his hand. 

“Why don’t we mix things up a bit?” you said when he gave you a questioning look. 

Before he could ask what you meant, you scooted back towards your bed, grabbed the horror movie off of it, and scooted back to him. His eyes zoomed in on the cover of it, and they widened as he shook his head. 

“Why not? We could help you get over your fear of them. Think of it like exposure therapy. I’ll also be here to fend off any scary monsters that are lurking in the dark,” you said, and he hesitantly nodded his head, looking a little relieved. You offered him a soft smile and put the movie in. 

A scream sounded when it started, and Mammon jumped, the kernels in the bowl flying out of it and hitting the floor. You gave him a worried look, unsure if it was a good idea now, and he only shook his head and focused on the movie. Whenever suspenseful music came on, his body tensed, and during jumpscares, he’d fling his body around out of fright. When he had one especially bad fright, you paused the movie and scooted over to him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to your body.

You rubbed up and down on his shoulder. He looked up at you, tears in his eyes. Your breathing stopped as you took in his disheveled appearance, teary eyes, and red face, and thoughts swam around your head and made your brain come close to short circuiting. Shallow breaths pushed through his lips as his chest moved up and down, and you swallowed thickly. Once he calmed down, he placed a hand on your thigh to push himself up, but it slipped, and your eyes widened when it brushed against your erection.

You turned your head towards him so slowly as everything felt like it was in slow motion. Mammon retracted his hand and shot up, and he stared back at you with wide eyes. The silence between the two of you resounded in your ears, louder than anything you’d ever heard before. Your mouth opened and closed as you tried to say something, but you couldn’t come up with anything to say. You were happy when Mammon said something, but his words were the last thing you’d expected him to say, only hearing them in your dreams.

“Do-do ya want some help with that?”

At the embarrassed tone in his voice, your body tensed. “What?” was all you could say, and you wanted to slap yourself for sounding so stupid.

“It looks painful,” he said as his eyes zoned in on your raging boner, and you realized he had knocked the pillow away from your lap in his haste to stand up.

“I-uh…” You couldn’t think of anything to respond with. You wanted to shout “Yes, please!”, but you didn’t want to scare him away and let him in on your carnal desires that revolved around him. “N-no! I can… I can take care of it myself.” The awkwardness in the room made you want to run into your bathroom to take care of it, but with the way Mammon kept staring at your erection, you felt that moving would be a bad idea. You grabbed the pillow and held it against your front as you stood up, Mammon’s eyes trailing up to your embarrassed face. “Good night, Mammon. Uh… See you tomorrow?” You wanted to jump into the burning pits of hell and die a painful death.

You tried to side shuffle your way to the bathroom, but before you made it far, Mammon walked up to you and pushed you down onto the bed. You let out a surprised grunt as your back sank into your mattress. The pillow disappeared from its spot covering your boner, and you propped yourself up on your elbows to see Mammon sitting on his knees between your legs. You sucked in a deep breath as he slipped his warm hands under your shirt and ran them across your torso. His tongue swiped across his bottom lip as he stared at the bulge in your sweatpants with hungry eyes, and your dick twitched.

He brought a shaky hand to the waistband of your sweatpants and boxers, and he dragged the both down, gasping when your erection sprang out in front of him. He grabbed the base of your cock in his hand, and his eyes trembled as he felt the heat from your shaft seep into his palm. His hesitation made you stop for a second.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Mammon. I can take care of it myself,” you told him, but he shook his head, fluffy white hair bouncing to show you his disagreement with your statement.

Mammon leaned in close to your dick, sucking in a deep breath when it throbbed in his hand, and placed a kiss to the smooth skin of your shaft. Your cock twitched at the feeling of his soft, warm lips against you, and the way he looked you straight in the eyes with hooded eyelids and irises burning with sexual desire made you want to take him right there

“I want to do it for ya,” he rasped, and you didn’t get the chance to answer before he licked a slow strip up your shaft while his thumb circled the tip, and your body flinched when his thumbnail scraped against your slit.

“Mammon,” you groaned as he pressed his thumb down against your slit, his soft lips working on the sides of your cock. You needed his mouth around you…  _ now _ .

At the low, gravelly sound of your voice, Mammon squirmed in his spot on the floor, but he complied to your silent request. His thumb stopped circling your head, the warmth of his smooth lips soon replacing the rough pad of his finger. You let out a shaky breath as his lips parted, and warmth encased your tip as he slipped your length into his mouth. A hand grabbed at Mammon’s hair, and he groaned as you tugged at his roots, the vibration of his voice sending shockwaves of pleasure down your cock. 

“Shit…” you breathed out, and Mammon dragged his mouth back up to your tip while his tongue swirled around it and picked up the beads of precum that spilled from the slit. 

His cheeks hollowed as he sucked at your tip, and soft hums of content left his throat as the bitter taste of your precum reached his taste buds and spread across his tongue. You ran your fingers through his hair, the soft strands caressing the skin of your digits as he relaxed his jaw and pushed his head down further on your cock. You bit your lip as the warmth from his mouth hit your dick and made it twitch, and when your tip pressed against the back of his throat, you couldn’t hold back the loud moan as his throat clenched around your length. You wanted to shove his head further down on your shaft, but the tears in his eyes made you stop, and he pulled off you as he gagged. Coughs wracked his body, and you grabbed the sides of his face, thumbs swiping at the tears spilling from his reddening eyes.

“Are you okay? If it’s too hard on you, we can just move on,” you said. The way his body shook with each cough stabbed at your chest, and you were five seconds away from telling him to drink some water while you busied yourself in the bathroom, but he shook his head again.

He looked you dead in the eyes, determination flashing through them, and the breath caught in your chest. He scooted closer to you until your legs sandwiched him, and your cock stood directly in front of his face. His pink tongue flicked out to swipe across his thick bottom lip, and he took a deep breath.

“I just need to get used to it. I ain’t stopping unless ya tell me you want to,” he said, and you opened your mouth to respond.

With one hand, he grabbed your cock, and the other reached up to settle high on your stomach. He applied pressure with his hand on your stomach until you flopped back onto your bed, and he wrapped his lips back around your tip. This time, he took a deep breath through his nose before he relaxed his jaw and pushed his head down your shaft. His throat closed around your shaft, and you squeezed your eyes shut. After a few seconds, it relaxed, and you hissed as more of you slipped into his mouth. You covered your eyes with your arm, trying your best to yourself back from thrusting into his mouth. 

Before long, his nose bumped against your pubic bone, and he hummed at the feeling of your large cock sitting inside his mouth and throbbing against his tongue. You couldn’t stop your hips from thrusting upwards, and Mammon let out a surprised gag. 

“Shit! I’m sorry… I couldn’t hold it back.”

He breathed out through his nose to tell you it was all right as he settled himself back down until all of you was inside his mouth. He stayed there for a few seconds to let his throat adjust to your size, and he pulled his head up, a wet sucking sound following before he shoved his head back down and repeating it again. Your stomach and legs tensed as he sucked in slowly every time he pulled up, and you sat up to place a steady hand on the back of his head. Once he fully got used to feeling you entering his mouth, he sped his pace, head bobbing up and down as wet gagging sounds echoed throughout your room. 

The warmth of his mouth mixing with the pressure from his sucking made your high come to you faster than you would have liked, and you twitched inside his mouth, signalling that you were close. He looked up at you through his bangs, his yellow and blue eyes piercing into yours, saliva spilling from his lips as he bobbed up and down on your cock. Tears formed a shiny gloss over his eyes as lust twinkled inside them, and you couldn’t stop your body from tensing as you twitched in his mouth and released your cum. Mammon didn’t pull off no matter how much you tried to tug him off. A throaty groan left your throat as your body tensed as you released inside his mouth.

As you filled his mouth with your thick, warm cum, his body twitched, and a loud, muffled moan left him. You pulled out of his mouth as a final string of cum shot out onto his face, and he stuck his tongue out to catch what he could as he let out ragged pants. While your orgasm calmed down, you took the chance to look over him and his disheveled appearance. His silky hair stuck up in random directions, and a mixture of saliva and tears made his reddened face shiny in the lights of your bedroom. His jacket and shirt were crumpled, and as you dragged your eyes down further, you sucked in a breath.

“Did… Did you just cum from sucking me off?” you said in surprise as you noticed the stain in his pants, and Mammon nodded slowly as his hooded eyes stared right into yours, his hands swiping your cum off of his face and shoving it into his mouth as a blush spread across his cheeks and ears. He swirled his lips around his digits, bobbing his head on them to get every last drop he could from them, and you groaned at the sight, your dick springing right back up.

“Get on the bed,” you ordered as blood rushed down to your erection, and he didn’t need to be told twice before he slipped off his belt, climbed onto the bed, and laid on his back, legs spread and the bulge in his pants prominent.

As you looked at his wet lips and lustful eyes, you bit your lips and ran your hands along the dips in his waist until you grabbed his jacket and helped slide it off him. He sat up to let you slip it free from his arms, his face centimeters from yours and his breath fanning against your lips. You leaned forward to capture his lips, but he laid back on the bed, his shirt riding up to expose the smooth muscles of his stomach. You let out an irritated breath and jabbed the inside of your cheek with your tongue, but you didn’t stop raking your eyes over his figure.  _ On your bed _ .  _ Ready to be fucked by you. _

The fact that the reason for your sexual frustrations laid in front of you, ready for you to fuck him senseless, still felt like a dream to you. Mammon noticed you losing yourself in your thoughts, and he grabbed the collar of your shirt to pull you down on top of him. As you braced your forearms on either side of his head, he pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened as you felt the softness of his lips rubbing against yours. A delicious shiver ran down your spine as you realized just how well your lips fit into Mammon’s, as if they were destined for each other. 

Your sexual fantasies took control of you, and while he softly kissed you, your tongue slithered between his lips and entered his mouth, eyes closing. He let out a surprised squeak that you swallowed and tensed underneath you as your tongue rubbed against his, but before long, he relaxed and let you swirl your tongue around his. Though the two of you had just eaten popcorn, his saliva tasted sweet against your taste buds, and you couldn’t get enough of it. Mammon fisted your shirt tighter as you deepened the kiss and licked inside his mouth, savoring the flavor of him as your mind clouded with lust. He shuddered when you licked his teeth, and his body warmed up underneath you until you could feel it through your clothes. When you pulled back to catch your breath and opened your eyes, your breathing stopped as Mammon looked at you with a red face, eyes hazy as soft pants pushed past his red and swollen lips.

“Fuck…” you said as your cock twitched in your pants, begging to be inside Mammon.

You dipped your head back down to recapture his lips as your hands ran underneath his shirt that exposed his stomach. Mammon’s stomach tensed underneath your cool hands, and he bit your bottom lip and tugged at it, letting out a content sigh as you rubbed his sides. The calloused skin of your hands caressed his smooth skin, and he shuddered underneath your touch as your hands slid higher up his body, pushing his shirt higher up on his body. Your thumb ran over his hard nipple, and he mewled, eyes screwing shut as his chest pushed up in the air until it rubbed against yours. 

Your arm slithered behind his back, pulling him closer against your chest while you twirled his nipple beneath your thumb. The soft pants he let out on your lips made it impossible for you to stop caressing his warm skin and pressing your lips to his. As you held him against your chest, your hand behind his back slid down until it brushed against the waistband of his jeans. He sucked in a breath as he clutched your face and kissed you, and you slipped your tongue back inside his mouth, your hand slipping beneath his jeans to ghost the rough pads of your fingers across the skin of his ass.

Mammon moaned at the warmth of your hand and thrusted his hips up, rubbing the bulge in his pants against your erection. You let out a shocked grunt at the feeling of him pressing against you, and you pulled away from him to sit back on your knees. He laid in front of you, shirt barely covering his chest as his nipples stood proudly in the air for you to train your eyes on and bulge painfully hard in his pants. A deep breath left you as you held yourself back from stripping him right there and taking him at once.

He decided to test your patience though when he trailed a hand up his exposed chest to his lips, dragging his bottom lip down while his other hand cupped your boner. He pushed himself back on you and ground against your boner, and you screwed your eyes shut, lips pursing to hide the groans that threatened to spill. Mammon didn’t like that, and he slowly circled his hips.

“Fuck, Mammon…” you breathed out, the lust in your voice dropping it an octave as his name rolled off your tongue to dance in his ears, and his teeth caught his finger as a light breath pushed from his lips at the way you said his name.

“Hurry up. I… I can’t take it no more, Y/N,” he said, hips still circling as the finger in his mouth trailed down to run over his boner, and you placed your hands on his hips to stop his movement. He opened his mouth to complain, but when you pulled him into a sitting position to slip off his shirt and throw it to the ground where it crumpled into a pile of cloth with his jacket, he zipped his lips and flopped back onto the bed. 

Your hands grabbed the waistband of his jeans after you unzipped it, and you tugged them free from his legs. He shuddered as the material of his jeans brushed against his sensitive skin. Your mouth ran dry as Mammon laid in front of you in nothing but his boxers, a thin sheen of sweat creating a shine against his warm tan skin. He propped himself up on his elbows and ran his eyes up and down your body. He pressed a foot against your boner, and you let out a string of breathy curses as the aching in your cock spread throughout your groin. You needed to be inside him, to feel his warmth squeezing you as he moaned in pleasure.

“Turn around,” you said as you grabbed his ankle to stop his foot.

“Wha- No. I wanna look at ya,” he said back, and you sighed, reaching into your bedside nightstand to grab out a bottle of lube you kept in there for  _ reasons _ .

“I have to prep you first. It will be easier for you if you’re on all fours.” Before he could argue, you flipped him over until his ass stuck in the air.

Your tongue swiped across your bottom lip as you slid his boxers down his thighs. His body twitched when you grabbed his ass, and he groaned into your pillow as you kneaded the flesh of his ass in your palms. Your thumbs spread his ass apart until you saw his hole in front of you. It clenched around nothing, and you ghosted the pad of your thumb across it, loving the way Mammon shuddered beneath your touch.

“Hurry,” Mammon begged while you squirted lube onto your fingers.

“Patience, baby,” you said, the pet name slipping from your lips before you could stop it. 

Mammon’s face burned at the name, and he hid his face in your pillow. You smiled to yourself at the redness of his ears and neck that betrayed his embarrassment as you spread his ass with your lube-free hand. You swirled a lubed middle finger around his hole, and he sucked in a breath as the cold lube touched his skin. His entrance clenched, waiting for your finger to enter, and while you wanted to tease him for a while, the aching in your lower half told you to hurry it up.

“Are you sure you want this?” you asked him to make sure, finger still swirling around the skin surrounding his opening, and he peered at you over his shoulder with a groan.

“Why are ya asking it now? Just shove your fingers in. I can’t take it no more!” he told you with a grumble.

“I just want to make sure I’m not getting ahead of myself. Yes or no, Mammon. Do you want to continue?” you said as the tip of your finger scraped over his hole.

“Yes! Just hurry it up before I die over here!” he replied as he pushed his ass back in hopes of getting your finger inside of him.

“Oh, we wouldn’t want you to die now, would we?” you drawled, and as Mammon opened his mouth to retort, you pushed your middle finger inside him.

He threw his head back as your finger pushed inside him, his walls tightening hungrily around it as his jaw clenched. You rested your forehead against his back as the warmth of him spread through your fingers. You could already imagine how he’d feel around your dick.

“Fuck, you’re so soft inside.” Your breath fanned across the bare skin of his back, and he shivered. When he didn’t respond, you jammed your fingers into his hole and watched him throw his head back and bite his bottom lip. The ease with which your fingers slid into him brought an image to your mind of Mammon fingering himself in preparation before coming over to you, and you licked your lips. “Did you prep yourself? You’re pretty loose already. Were you already anticipating this happening? 

“I... ain’t tellin’ ya!” he ground out through clenched teeth as you bent your fingers around inside of him. You smirked and ran your free hand along his thigh.

Soft pants left Mammon as you pulled your finger in and out of him, and you bit your lip as he clenched around you each time your finger moved. You added a second finger, and he let out a needy moan as your fingers rubbed against his walls. You spread your fingers inside him, scissoring him open as you thrusted your digits inside him. 

“Ah! Hah…” Mammon panted out as you sped up your pace. You angled your fingers downwards, and a high-pitched, drawn out moan left him as his body tensed underneath you.

“Found your sweet spot,” you said as you continued to shove your fingers inside him, adding a third one as you aimed for his prostate.

“Shit… Right-right there! Oh my-” He shoved his face into your pillow to muffle his moans, and you growled in annoyance.

While you fingered him, your free hand reached up to grab the back of his head, his white hair tickling your hand as you gripped the strands between your fingers, and you tugged his head back. He let out a shaky mewl as pain spread through his scalp and sent delicious tingles throughout his body. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face to his neck, where it hung from his Adam’s apple. His eyes screwed shut as heavy pants mixed with moans and spilled from his lips without stopping. 

Mammon pushed himself back against your fingers with each thrust, and you leaned forward to tilt his head to the side and capture his lips with yours. The inside of your mouth vibrated as he moaned into it, body tensing and hole clenching around you. You released his hair and reached a hand around to grab his dick in your hand. He let out a shocked choke as you ran your thumb over his tip, the nail of your thumb running over his slit and making his body jerk. Precum from his slit spread over his length and slicked it for you, and you flicked your wrist while you moved your fingers in and out of him. His body rocked back and forth, filthy noises leaving him every second as pleasure built up in his body. 

You squeezed his cock in your hand, and with a final thrust of your fingers, a slow, drawn out whimper spilled from him into your mouth as his body tensed and cum shot from his dick onto your bed. You flipped him onto his back, and he didn’t complain as his cum pressed into his back while he let out soft pants and tried to calm down from his orgasm. He watched as you slipped your shirt off, exposing your toned torso to his hungry eyes. 

The bed dipped for a second as you pushed yourself off it and walked to your nightstand to pull out a condom packet. As you stood there to grab a few—just in case you needed them—Mammon turned onto his side and grabbed the waistband of your sweatpants, tugging downwards. You chuckled as his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth while he focused all his attention on trying to strip you of your pants. With the condom packets in your hand, you complied with Mammon’s wishes and pulled your sweatpants down along with your boxer, and he sucked in a breath as your erection sprung out.

“You literally had this in your mouth several minutes ago,” you said.

“Well I didn’t get a good look at it then. Is… is that even gonna fit?” he asked as his eyes widened when your dick twitched.

“We can make it fit,” you replied, and he flopped onto his back again. “Are you sure you still want this?” You walked back to the bed, and it creaked as you got back on top of it.

“Y-yeah. It’s gonna hurt, ain’t it?” he asked, and you pursed your lips as his voice trembled a little.

You rubbed his thigh, swirling circles against his skin to calm him down. “I’ll do my best to make it as painless as possible. Just make sure you relax, okay?” 

He nodded, still a little hesitant, but the heat from your hand on his thigh eased his worries a bit. He spread his legs, and you slipped between them. You ripped open the condom packet and rolled it onto your cock. After pouring lube onto it, you poured some more on Mammon’s hole, and his body shuddered. You braced yourself on a hand as you held your dick with the other.

“I’m gonna put it in now,” you said as you looked into Mammon’s eyes, and he nodded while biting his lip, eyes trusting you fully. “Make sure you relax, babe.” After you spoke that pet name, you pressed your head against his entrance, not giving him any time to process the name that slipped past your lips. 

A sharp breath left him as his eyes squeezed shut, and his body tensed when his hole stretched to accompany the size of your tip. You peppered soft kisses against his chest, and he let out short gasps when your teeth nipped at his nipples. The veins on your neck bulged as you clenched your jaw, his tight hole sucking you in and squeezing your cock hard. As you pushed in deeper, Mammon’s back arched up from the bed as he pursed his lips and trapped a choked whine from leaving his mouth. His frantic hands grabbed your tensed jaw and yanked it up to stare at his face, and you let out a surprised noise as he crashed his lips into yours.

His hungry lips danced against yours, neither of you faltering as the pace quickened and turned sloppier, and you slipped his tongue in. His hands on your jaw fell down to grasp your shoulders, and he swallowed a soft hiss that left you as he dug his fingernails into your flesh, toes curling as your tongue swiped around inside his mouth and brushed against his in a sloppy, wet mess. While you distracted him with the kiss, you took the chance to pour more lube onto your dick before you slid yourself in more until you reached halfway.

Pain flared up in your shoulders as Mammon’s nails dug at your skin, but you ignored it when you remembered how much more pain he was in compared to you. Tears spilled from his screwed-shut eyes, and your heart hurt at the sight. You started pulling yourself out of him, ready to stop there and just finger him until he came, but as you slid out of him, he wrapped his legs around your waist and locked his ankles to trap you in.

“Don’t… Don’t pull out,” he ground out, and your eyebrows creased in concern.

“But you’re hurting, Mammon. I don’t want to hurt you,” you replied, and he shook his head.

“I’ll get used to it. I-I wanna feel ya inside me.  _ Fully _ inside me. I’ll tell ya to stop if it becomes too much.”

Though not fully convinced, you nodded, and he pulled you back down into another lust-filled kiss as you pushed yourself inside again. You let out a throaty groan as your pelvic bone hit against his ass, the full length of your cock nestling inside of him. Mammon mewled against you, your hot and pulsating cock a strange feeling inside of him that he loved already. You ran your hands along his sides, and you dipped your head down after pulling away from his lips to roll your tongue around his nipple. When his back arched as you nipped at his skin, your hand grabbed his free nipple and twisted it between the calloused pads of your fingertips. He cried out in pleasure, walls tensing around your cock, causing you to hiss against his skin.

“Didn’t expect you to be this sensitive,” you said as your tongue swiped over his nipple while you looked up at him, and his body twitched, soft pants escaping him.

“Shut… shut up!” An aching, drawn-out moan slipped from his lips when you pinched his nipple and nipped at the other one, and you grunted against his skin as he clenched around you. 

You wanted to move so badly, but you weren’t sure he had adjusted yet, and you weren’t about to make this experience horrible for him. The two of you stayed still for a few moments, Mammon’s hole trying to get used to the foreign object of your dick inside it while you practiced patience. Your neck veins popped as you willed yourself to not move. Heavy pants pushed past your lips as you screwed your eyes shut and felt a bead of sweat drip down your forehead before it hand from the tip of your nose. Mammon watched the bead of sweat hang on for dear life before it plummeted down onto his skin, and he pursed his lips. 

His entrance still burned where it took you in, but pleasure mixed with it and spread out from his hole until it coursed through his body, and he knew he needed you to move before this pleasure became unbearable. While you remained still above him, he pushed himself back against you and grunted as you slid in and out of him. The clenching of his walls and the groans leaving his mouth forced your eyes open until you looked down on him. His eyes looked down at where the two of you connected, mouth open as groans turned into soft moans, and his hands clutched the bed sheets as he pushed himself back and forth on you. 

“F-fuck… You’re-you’re gonna hurt yourself, Mammon. You haven’t adjusted yet,” you told him as you fought the will to slam into him as you watched his chest heaved up and down, perky nipples standing straight in the air and begging to be touched. 

“I don’t… give a…  _ shit _ !” he ground out, and his body spasmed as your dick poked at a certain spot inside him. “Fuck!” he said as he shut his eyes and tightened around you until you felt ready to burst inside him. When you remained still, his eye flicked up to glare at you, and he locked his ankles behind your low back, pulling your hips towards him and pushing your dick deeper inside him. “ _ Move _ .” 

The thin string of reason that held you together reached its final thread before it snapped, and you wasted no time in slipping your dick out of him before thrusting it back inside him, hitting his sweet spot. His back arched as he threw his head back on your pillow, exposing his neck to you. As your dick slid in and out of him, you bent your head down towards his neck to nip at the skin around his Adam’s apple, smirking against his skin when sharp breaths left him whenever your teeth caught his skin between them. 

You pulled back to admire the red blossoming against his skin around his Adam’s apple, and he covered his eyes with an arm as he noticed the proud look in your eyes that made his heart skip a beat, but he didn’t notice the feeling as pleasure replaced all the pain inside his body and built up deep inside him. Before he had come into your room, a deep itch inside him had taken his time as he tried anything he could to get it to stop, from the use of his fingers to any of the sex toys Asmodeus has given him, but only your dick seemed to reach the deep spot inside him that he desperately needed hit. His body heated up with each thrust into him until he burned beneath you and sent his warmth coursing through your body. 

Your hands grabbed his waist, and you pulled him back against your cock with each thrust, and his eyes widened as you slammed into his prostate. He reached his hands out to grab at his aching cock that begged for attention, but before his fingers could wrap around his shaft, you detached a hand from his side to grab his wrists and pull his hands away from his cock. He whined as you thrusted into him, precum leaking from his slit and spilling down the side of his desperate cock as he tried to yank his wrists free.

“Uh uh uh. I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” you told him, and Mammon glared at you.

“Ya dick,” he said, and you smirked.

“Well, that’s what’s inside you right now anyways.” 

He flushed and groaned as his hole stretched around your cock. His silence after your remark made you smirk at how cute he was, but at the same time, he looked so sexy as he sucked your cock up with his hungry hole.

“Are you sure you aren’t the real avatar of lust?” you asked, your eyes raking over Mammon’s appearance. Tears pricked the corners of his blue and yellow eyes, a shine coating them and making them shimmer, as saliva spilled from his open mouth that let out whines while he focused his attention on your cock sliding in and out of him. His hair stuck to his forehead as sweat coated his entire body and enhanced his lean muscles that contracted with each thrust of your cock. With your hand restricting his wrists, the redness of his face added to the fucked out look on his face, and your cock swelled inside him.

“Fuck, I’m close!” he cursed, fingers curling up as he tensed beneath you.

At those words, you switched your positions until your back rested against the bed sheets and Mammon sat on top of you. Your teeth caught your bottom lip as you looked up at him, his eyes hazy as his mouth hung open, saliva dripping from the corners as his dick twitched against his stomach. He let out a deep moan and leaned forward on top of you, resting his hands on your tense stomach as he adjusted to the new position. Your dick hit deeper inside him and reached spots he didn’t even know were possible, but he loved the feeling, especially when your cock pulsed inside him and begged for him to move. 

You rested your hands on his hips to help guide him as he started off slowly, lifting his hips up before he sank back down on your shaft. He threw his head back, mouth wide open as a silent moan wracked his body, your tip pushing deep against his walls. 

“It’s… so deep!” he gasped out as he lifted himself up one more time before plunging back down. His body trembled with pleasure, and you clenched your jaw as he tightened around you. 

He sped his pace up as he got used to your cock hitting deeper inside, and your hands on his hips moved down to grip his ass and spread it apart. His hole sucked you in, wet sounds echoing throughout the room as he moved his ass up and down your shaft. He laid down on top of you, his chest pressing against yours, and he pressed his lips to yours as you snapped your hips up to match each drop of his hips. You swallowed his moans, your tongue swirling inside his mouth. His pace became more frantic, and you knew he was close. His body tensed, cock swelling.

“I-I can’t anymore…” he panted out, pace slowing down as fatigue took over, and you flipped your positions one more time so that he laid underneath you. 

Without warning, you slammed yourself inside him, angling yourself so that your tip hit him in his prostate each thrust. His toes curled with pleasure as his body tensed underneath you, cock twitching and ready to burst. The build up of pleasure he had been experiencing threatened to spill out with each snap of your hips, and he bit his lips to hold back the long string of moans that wanted to escape.

“Don’t bite your lips. I want to hear you moan as you cum,” you said, and he obeyed at once, his teeth releasing his lips to let out staccato moans that were music to your ears. 

“I’m-I’m comin'!” he said as he pushed his head back against the pillow, hands gripping the bed sheets.

“Me too,” you grunted out as your cock twitched inside him, and when he squeezed your cock, you came undone inside him with a deep grunt.

As your cum filled up the condom inside him, Mammon let out a loud, drawn-out moan before his body tensed and shook with pleasure. His back arched off of the bed, stars dotting his vision as a wave of pleasure he had never experienced before washed over him. His toes curled, hand clutching the bed sheets and eyes screwing shut as he let out a debauched cry. Your mouth hung open as you watched his body twitched underneath you, hole clenching sporadically around your sensitive cock.

“Was that a dry orgasm?” you asked as Mammon’s body stopped spasming, no cum dripping down the side of his cock or against his skin.

His dazed eyes and twitching cock told you all you needed, and you gripped his dick in one hand. Your hand jerked up and down it, feeling his veins pressing against your hand with each motion. He twitched underneath you as overstimulation wracked his body, and he whined.

“N-no more. I can’t take anymore,” he said.

“Just a little more, baby. You need to let it out,” you told him, and he mewled when the nail of your thumb hit his slit. 

When his cock swelled in your hand, you tightened your grip on his cock and slid your hand up and down faster until his body jerked and a string of hot cum shot out of his tip. His cum splattered against his chest, and his hole squeezed you, and you groaned as you realized your oversensitive dick still settled deep inside him.

You rolled off Mammon as you pulled out of him and plopped onto the bed beside him. Heavy pants left him as he tried to return his breathing to normal while he calmed down from his high. Once his breathing returned to normal, you rolled onto your side and propped your head up on your hand to look at him. He flickered his eyes up towards you, and you licked your lips, your dick still pounding. 

“Let’s go for another round,” you said and gave him puppy eyes that he looked away from to not get suckered in. 

“But what about the other movies we didn’t- Ahhh!” Mammon didn’t get to finish his words as you pounced on him and peppered his body with kisses. As his soft gasps met your ears with each butterfly kiss, you realized something.

The rest of the movies would have to wait until another day.


End file.
